Piropos
by Kiwione
Summary: Bryan/Kai. Kai estaba irritado... Bryan podía ser muy pesado si se lo proponía, mucho..."


**Piropos.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencia:** Groserías. Piropos de albañil.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Tomo ¿Único?**

* * *

En cuanto Kai cruzó el umbral de la puerta se arrepintió, pero Yuriy ya estaba detrás de él empujándolo sin consideración a la sala de entrenamiento.

Ivanov pagaría... Enserio, iba a pagar por haberlo obligado a apostar y obligarlo a perder para ponerse ese pantalón de cuero sacado de alguna película porno, y esa camisa ceñidísima a su torso, y blanca, para joderlo. No, lo peor del caso era el mariconero gorro que Ivanov no dejaba de desacomodar alegando que así tenía que ir por que se le hinchaban las pelotas.

Cuando llegó a la sala de entrenamiento, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de: ¿Qué carajo pasó? Pasó de largo, ignorándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que Boris dio la indicación de que cada 5 minutos iba a rolar contrincantes.

Lo que sí le dio miedo a Kai, fue la cara de león sediento de carne de Bryan. Para nadie era una novedad que esos dos se comieran vivos, los muy descarados una vez casi se comían en el comedor a la vista de todos. Sí, todo había sido como en cualquier otra ocasión, estaban comiendo esa… Esa… Pues… Comida digna de una cárcel, sólo que ésta vez Bryan se puso de mañoso y empezó a besarlo una vez que había terminado, ni a Ian, Sergei o Yuriy les importaba… Ya sabían, y aunque no supieran, no era de su incumbencia, lo malo fue cuando Kai empezó a calentar literalmente a Bryan, tocándole el abdomen como si nada.

Todos estaban viendo, como babosos, algunos ya estaban excitándose, otros con asco, otros nerviosos… El impacto seco de la espalda de Kai golpear contra la mesa y Bryan encima de él, alertó a los cocineros que llamaron a Boris. Lo que siguió de ahí no fue bonito, los metieron al calabozo, claro que ahí, las temperaturas bajaban considerablemente ya que estaban bajo tierra… Para darse calor; tuvieron que _sacrificarse_ y abrazarse ¿Tengo que describir qué pasó después?

Después de salir de su ensoñación, aprovechando esto, se puso frente a Yuriy, aún furioso, pero ya no tanto, dándole la espalda al peli-lavanda que estaba con Sergei. Una vez que comenzaron el juego, la diversión también empezó... -Valla... Y eso que mamá decía que los monumentos no se movían-. Gritó para todo lo ancho del salón, viéndole con descaro el trasero al Hiwatari que lo movía un poco más de lo debido, aunque un poco molesto con Bryan.

Sergei, Ian y Yuriy casi se iban al piso de la risa... -Oye Kai... No me lo vas a creer... Pero hace 3O segundos yo, ERA HETEROSEXUAL-. Y estalló en risas... Eso a Kai ya no le habìa gustado, Bryan podía ser muy pesado cuando se lo proponía... Mucho, prontamente, cambiaron de jugadores, Bryan fue con Ivanov, Kai con Ian y Sergei con un chico idiota.

-Oye Kai... Me encantaría ser helado... Para darte sin parar-. Sergei perdió el hilo del juego y estalló en carcajadas, perdiendo ante el chico, que más que sorprendido, miraba aterrado al mayor.

Furia de Kai creciendo en: 3… 2… 1…

El bicolor gruñó, estaba enojado, estaba bastante enojado, enserio. Tiró el gorrito a pesar de que Ivanov lo miró intimidante, le sonrió cínico & le tiró dedo. Siguió peleando con Ian hasta que tuvieron que cambiar, se fue con Sergei que aún dejaba de reír. -Oye Kai...-. Preguntó Sergei serio, Kai alzó la vista pero sin desconcentrarse del juego... -¿Pasas por la avenida verde?-. Kai no comprendió, buscó algo en su cabeza que le dijera lo que tenía que responder a eso, pero nada...

No había nada; y entonces, Bryan estalló en carcajadas ante un asentimiento curioso por parte del bicolor. -¿Y te empinas y me la muerdes?-. Yuriy tuvo que luchar para no caerse de la risa, era graciosa la estupidez de Kai. Listo, eso había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, de un certero golpe, Dranzer terminó con Seaborg, dejándolo fuera del tazón.

Furioso tomó a Dranzer, y caminó hasta el tazón donde Yuriy y Bryan estaban peleando. Empujó al peli-rojo haciéndolo perder al instante, mientras se plantaba ahí; con los ojos enardecidos en furia observando a Bryan con gesto suspicaz, después, se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre Bryan y él...

Lo miró de arriba a abajo sonriendo deliciosamente y, agregó: -Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Digo alguna pendejada o me la chupas aquí mismo?-. Entonces Bryan supo que todo el juego había acabado, Kai pateó a Falborg y salió de la sala.

Abstinencia.

DULCE abstinencia.

* * *

**~~ ¿Fin? ~~**

Tal vez debería poner esa escena de Kai & Bryan en el calabozo & la apuesta de Yuriy con Kai. La verdad es que esto se me ocurrió anoche cuando después de salir del concierto de _Lady GaGa: Born This Way Ball_ _Tour _acá en Boston, fuimos a un after & todos se emborracharon. Después me imaginé a Bryan & Kai de vulgares & esto salió.

¿Debería continuarlo? ¡Reviews! ¡ No les toma más de dos minutos D: !

Besos & abrazos.

**+ Suly +**


End file.
